


No Escaping Gravity

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfill for a prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme.</p><p>Hawke falls out of bed at a particularly inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escaping Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from lyrics to the song "Special K" by Placebo.

Garrett Hawke was getting fucked. 

Someone else might well have described it differently: more clinically, more poetically, or at the very least, more genteelly. 

But lying flat on his back, with his legs spread wide and Fenris between them, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, Hawke couldn’t think of any other way to put it.

In fact, he couldn’t think at all. Not with the way Fenris’s hand was wrapped tightly around his cock, jerking him in time with the thrusts. Or with the way Fenris looked down at him: dazed eyes, tousled hair, skin glittering with sweat, and his face contorted in some combination of pleasure and intense focus. 

It was this lack of cognizance that led to what happened next.

“Hawke--”

“ _Yes_ …just like that.” 

“Hawke, listen--”

“ _So close_ , Fenris.” 

“But your head, your shoulders…they’re--”

“Maker--please don’t stop moving!”

“Hawke, you’re going to--”

“Yes, I am!” Hawke moaned, just before toppling headfirst off the side of the bed and taking Fenris with him.

Hawke bore the brunt of the fall, his back hitting the floor with a loud crash. Fenris landed directly on top of him with a solid thud.

After the initial shock wore off, Hawke burst out laughing. It started as snickering and quickly escalated to a full-blown fit of hysterics. The more he thought about the absurdity of the situation, the harder he guffawed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he clutched his aching side, gasping for air.

“Are you hurt?” Fenris asked. The corners of the elf’s mouth twitched and he appeared to be fighting a smile.

“Just my…pride,” Hawke said, between peals of laughter. “You?” 

“I hit my shoulder on that chamber pot, but I don’t think I’m seriously injured.” Fenris began to chuckle too, apparently having lost his struggle to contain the mirth.

Hawke wiped tears from his eyes as he began to calm down. “You tried to warn me up there, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, but you were a bit distracted.” 

“Well, it _was_ a spectacular distraction,” Hawke said, experiencing a jolt of arousal at the recollection. “In fact, I’d like to get back to it. Has the mood been completely spoiled?”

“Not even close,” Fenris said, his voice husky. He grabbed Hawke’s hand and moved it to his still-hard cock. 

“Good. I haven't been deterred either,” Hawke murmured, shifting and pressing his erection against Fenris’s leg. “Should we get back into bed?”

“Let’s not test our luck.” Fenris smirked, pushing Hawke back against the floor and grinding into him with a kiss.

***  


Hawke awoke to an empty bed. He reached out to feel the vacant spot next to him and found the sheets still warm. He rolled over and saw Fenris standing by the fire, leaning against the wall with his back to the bed. He was massaging his shoulder, which appeared to be bruised.

The scene was so much like their first night together that Hawke felt a bittersweet twinge of recollection. Fortunately, enough time and distance had now passed that he could find humor in the similarity. A wry smile touched his lips.

“Was it that bad?” he asked, propping himself on one elbow. 

Fenris turned around and rewarded him with a smile of recognition. He let out a soft chuckle. “Well, I did sustain a minor injury…but it was worth it.” 

“We could try again,” Hawke suggested. “You know, without the falling down part.” 

“A tempting offer. However…” Fenris crept to the foot of the bed and climbed on. He crawled up Hawke’s body until he was hovering above him, looking down with a wicked gleam in his eye. “I think perhaps I’d better tie you to the bed this time. For safety.”

Hawke bit his lip and suddenly wondered why he hadn’t had the good sense to fall off the bed ages ago.


End file.
